Various types of electrical connectors for electrically connecting electrical circuits on a circuit board with external electrical wiring are known. For example, one such connector is a connector which connects electrical contacts and a circuit pattern by forming connection apertures in the circuit pattern of the circuit board and inserting contact posts of the contacts in the connecting apertures. In this case, it is necessary to form the connecting apertures in the circuit board, thus a problem arises in that mounting density cannot be increased because the area occupied by the connecting apertures must be relatively large due to an increased number of contacts needed to connect an increased number of electrical wires. Therefore, a surface-mounted connector in which the connection sections of the contacts are connected with the circuit pattern on the surface of the circuit board and soldered or welded thereon has been proposed.
When using a surface-mounted connector, the housing retaining a plurality of electrical contacts must be fixed to the circuit board, and the connection sections of the contacts must be connected with the corresponding circuit pattern. In known surface-mounted connectors, both sides of the housing are secured to the circuit board. However, when this connector is used, it is difficult to cope with changes in the connector housing caused by the heat from the soldering or welding of the connection sections to the board, which have a direct effect on the soldered or welded connections. Further, an incomplete connection may occur at the soldered or welded connections as a result of cracks occurring therein or disconnections of some of the connections may occur which are caused by a mechanical load when the connector housing is connected and disconnected with a matable connector.